


Contrition

by draculard



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Finding Bran's kink, Humor, Licking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Referenced Jaime/Brienne, References to canon twincest, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Jaime is determined to make Bran feel something again.Bran is pretty sure that's not how paralysis works.





	Contrition

“Honestly, like, I know intellectually that you’ve got your dick in my bum,” said Bran, “but I’m not exaggerating when I say I feel nothing at all.”

“Hang on,” said Jaime. He arranged himself and Bran’s lifeless legs so that one ankle was hooked around Jaime’s neck and the other was twisted floppily around Bran’s waist. “This is Cersei’s absolute favorite position,” he said. “You’re bound to like it.”

“Oh, God,” said Bran. Jaime’s head snapped up, his eyes bright as a dire-golden-retriever’s.

“You felt that?” he asked.

“Not ‘oh, God,’ as in I’m sexually aroused,” Bran said. “‘Oh, God,’ as in you don’t need to do this. You’ve already tortured me enough by snapping my spine when I was ten.”

“And I’ll snap it again!” Jaime said, grinding his hips against Bran’s. “Sexually!”

He put his hands on Bran’s wrists and thrust himself deeply into Bran’s skinny, somewhat-underdeveloped bum. Bran stared up at the wooden beams of the ceiling, his eyes flat and bored. Sweating, Jaime hovered over his new lover’s face, scanning him for any signs of interest.

“Are you into this at all?” he asked, trying not to let his nervousness show.

“Into what,” said Bran.

Damning. Jaime tried to brush it off.

“You know,” he said, with the same flirtatious lilt to his voice he used with his twin sister. “Me. Us. My kingslaying dick.”

“I could take it or leave it,” Bran said.

“Well, you’re taking it.” Jaime attempted a fancy hip rotation. It didn’t really work out, but it wasn’t like Bran could tell the difference. He removed one hand from Bran’s wrist and fiddled with the boy’s cock, which was mostly limp.

Jaime began to seriously worry he wasn’t Bran’s type.

Ridiculous, he assured himself. He was everybody’s type. He craned his neck in an artful, somewhat painful move that allowed him to simultaneously hit Bran’s prostate and suck his dick. Bran sighed a little and folded his hands over his stomach while Jaime did so.

Panting a little from the effort, Jaime paused to say, “What are you thinking about?”

“I am thinking of many things,” said Bran, still staring at the ceiling. Jaime waited for him to elaborate, and eventually Bran complied. “I see every past and every future. In none of them are you and I a thing.”

Ridiculously, Jaime perked up at this. He wiggled his hips a little, wedging himself deeper inside Bran.

“Playing hard to get, I see,” he said. “I like that. Frankly, I’m not satisfied in any relationship unless I spend years in quiet rivalry with my lover, preferably tied to them on the back of a horse or dragged through the woods with my hands tied, but —” He snuck a peek at Bran’s disinterested face and quickly corrected himself. “But of course, this is my ideal situation, right here.”

“Are you done yet,” Bran said.

“Oh, just about,” said Jaime. He rocked Bran against him, lowering his mouth to Bran’s nipple. He sucked on it for a moment, eliciting no reaction, and glanced up at Bran in concern. “You’re, er — you’re not paralyzed above the waist, are you?” he asked.

“No.”

Well, that was disheartening. Rallying himself, Jaime continued his ministrations. He licked his way up Bran’s chest to his neck, sucking and nibbling at the tender skin there. Bran sighed again, this time in clear boredom. Jaime ventured further upward, capturing Bran’s lips as he rocked his hips. Jaime could feel himself growing nearer to release, but Bran was still woefully unaroused.

“Bran,” Jaime whispered, desperate now. “Just tell me what you want.”

A flicker of annoyance crossed the boy’s face. “I’m no longer Bran,” he said. “Your contrition has no meaning to me. Your pathetic attempt to worm your way into my good graces will come to no fruitful end. By taking me to your bed, you are achieving nothing but the further debasement of your—”

In a last-ditch attempt, Jaime leaned forward and licked Bran’s eyebrow. Bran’s eyes widened; he stared up at Jaime, that blank look on his face dissipating for just a second.

Curious, Jaime licked Bran’s eyebrow again. He felt the boy’s cock harden against him so suddenly it was almost like getting punched in the pelvis. He looked down and saw pre-come gathering at the tip of Bran’s cock, smearing against Jaime’s skin.

Bran’s chest was rising in quick, shallow breaths. His pupils were suddenly blown.

A slow smile spread over Jaime’s face.

“So that’s what turns you on,” he said. “Kudos to you, kid, that’s a completely new one for me. I mean, I know a certain lady knight who likes her armpit licked, but—”

Before he could finish the sentence, Bran grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down so that Jaime’s open lips landed against Bran’s eyebrow once more. Chuckling, Jaime lavished the short strip of hair with the tip of his tongue, noting the way Bran turned pink and squirmed beneath him.

When Jaime flattened his tongue against Bran’s forehead, covering his eyebrow in entirety, Bran gasped and came. Jaime kept his tongue where it was as he thrust gently into Bran, riding his own slow-building orgasm as it crashed through him like a wave.

“There,” said Jaime when it was all over. He arranged Bran’s legs gently and wiped the cum off the boy’s stomach. Bran glared at him a little, affecting the dead-eyed stare he’d been wearing all afternoon. It wasn’t very convincing anymore. “Now we’re even,” Jaime said with a bright smile.

“You pushed me out of a tower,” said Bran incredulously. “How does _this_ make us even?”

“Oh,” said Jaime. “No. You’ve read this all wrong. I’m not trying to make up for — what, pushing you out of a tower? That’s ridiculous. I have no remorse for doing that; your mother should have taught you not to climb on castles and peek at adults in the bedroom.”

Bran blinked up at him, his saliva-soaked eyebrows furrowed.

“This is _you_ ,” said Jaime, “making up for my interrupted orgasm.”

“Unbelievable,” Bran said.


End file.
